Day 11: I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm (RJD 25 Days of Richonne)
by PennyLane71
Summary: Day 11 of Richonne Just Desserts "25 Days of Richonne". Our warrior lovers are winding down after a long Christmas Day


**This is the first of my two contributions to the Richonne Just Desserts "25 Days of Richonne" picture prompt challenge. RJD will be posting a new Richonne story on their Tumblr every day during the month of December. Be sure to check them all out**!

The day had been so very long. Nice. But long.

Somehow, even at the end of civilization, Rick and Michonne had managed to put on a decent Christmas for their family. Members of the community had gotten together and done their best to enjoy the holiday, even with death clawing at their doorstep. But as good as the party was, Rick wasn't much of a party-type guy and he'd been looking forward to the day winding down. The food was put away, kids were asleep and the only thing he wanted was to get in bed with Michonne. Rick pulled back the covers as he eagerly slipped in beside his beautiful, hot...

At the contact of their bare feet, Rick let out a squeal.

"Holy hell! Michonne, why are your feet so cold?!

Michonne scoffed. "They are _not_ that cold."

"Seriously, they are like manicured blocks of ice. Why don't you have any socks on?

She shrugged. "I've been inside most of the day. Didn't seem necessary."

"We aren't in Georgia anymore, darlin'. December is a lot different here."

Rick climbed out of their bed with a purpose. He immediately headed to his dresser and began rummaging around in his top drawer.

"My feet being _slightly chilly_ can't be any worse than the time you lacerated my ankle with that jagged-ass toenail of yours," Michonne countered.

"I said I was sorry…"

"I could have suffered nerve damage" she sighed jokingly.

"Michonne."

"I could've bled out..."

"Stop." With that, he pulled out his find, a heavy pair of socks and moved back to where Michonne was ensconced in blankets.

"Gimme your feet, Michonne." He motioned for her to extend her legs and she begrudgingly gave in.

Rick went to work, rubbing and massaging each foot vigorously, trying to jump start the blood circulation.

As much as Michonne wanted to keep teasing Rick, she had to admit that the massage felt amazing.

An occasional groan of contentment escaped her lips, only adding to his ego. Satisfied that he wouldn't lose his love to frostbite, Rick ended his care by pulling the socks over her feet, ensuring they stayed warm.

Rick snuggled in beside her, reaching his arms around her waist from behind.

"Thank you, Rick..." she murmured, smiling.

Rick responded by placing a kiss at her temple. "You're lucky I love you so much, you know that?" he teased.

Michonne rolled onto her back, her eyes scanning Rick curiously. "That's the first time you've said that."

"Said what?"

"That you love me.."

He laughed at the ridiculousness of her claim.

"Come on... I say it all the time…don't I?"

There's no way this could be true. He said it every morning when they woke up together, Rick playing with her locs as she rested her head on his chest. He said it with every single kiss, every touch, every argument, every time they made love.

 _I tell her I love her every moment of everyday._

He just hadn't said it out loud.

His disappoint in himself must have been evident because Michonne took his face in her hands, reassuring him.

"Hey…it's okay. It is. I know you love me. I've always known that. The actual words aren't important."

He shook his head. "They are though."

He'd spent decades living his life under the ideology that showing your love through taking care of your family, paying the bills and providing was enough. _That's_ how they knew they were loved. You didn't have to go around saying it all the time. But after countless tragedies, he'd realized that assuming people knew how you felt was too big a risk.

"Michonne…I don't want another minute going by without you knowing what you mean to me. You are the mother of my children. You are my best friend, my confidant, my conscience. You are undoubtedly the love of my life."

Michonne's big brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "And you are mine," she answered, placing the softest of kisses on his lips.

One kiss, as usual, let to another as Rick and Michonne made the most that precious silent night.


End file.
